Crafter ❤
Crafter is one of the protagonists in the Gameknight999 series, and a villager crafter. He is an NPC/villager, and one of the many saviours of Minecraft; he is the best friend of Gameknight999, and is also known as the "oldest being of Minecraft", though The Oracle is much older than he is. He also has many friendships with many other villagers, and later on, users. He died on the first book but collected enough XP to spawn in the next sever. After the Ender Dragon was defeated and destroyed, he and the NPCs found peace. But, when Herobrine arrived, he once again fought alongside Gameknight, and Monet113; later, he was attacked by the Shadow of Evil, but was cured in the end. He is the main counterpart. Appearance and Personality He is described as an old NPC with long, flowing gray hair. But after he had moved on to the next server, he was a short child and had short, golden hair. He wears black clothes with a silver stripe down the centre of his shirt. Family Crafter is constantly making references to his family members. Here is a list of his known relatives * Smithy of the Two Swords (mentioned in Trouble in Zombie-Town (though proved false) * Milky (mentioned in Battle for the Nether) * Weaver (mentioned in Battle for the Nether) * Carpenter (mentioned in Battle for the Nether) * Brewer (mentioned in Last Stand on the Ocean Shore) * Builder (mentioned in Last Stand on the Ocean Shore) * Carver (mentioned in Last Stand on the Ocean Shore) * Baker (mentioned in Trouble in Zombie-Town) Appearances * Invasion of the Overworld book one in The Gameknight999 series * Battle for the Nether book two in The Gameknight999 series * Confronting the Dragon book three in The Gameknight999 series * Trouble in Zombie-Town book one in The Mystery of Herobrine series * The Jungle Temple Oracle book two in The Mystery of Herobrine series * Last Stand on the Ocean Shore book three of The Mystery of Herobrine series * Saving Crafter book one of the Herobrine Reborn series * Destruction of the Overworld book two of the Herobrine Reborn series * Gameknight999 vs. Herobrine book three of the Herobrine Reborn series * The Phantom Virus book one of the Herobrine's Revenge series * Overworld In Flames book two of the Herobrine's Revenge series * System Overload book three of the Herobrine's Revenge series * The Great Zombie Invasion book one of the Birth of Herobrine series * Attack of the Shadow-Crafters book two of the Birth of Herobrine series * Herobrine's War book three of the birth of Herobrine series * Terrors of the Forest book one of the Mystery of Entity303 series * Monsters in the Mist book two of the Mystery of Entity303 series * Mission to the Moon book three of the Mystery of Entity303 series In the book Saving crafter Crafter is struck by the shadow of evil so he gets very sick and his only hopes of surviving are by Gameknight999 and his friends taking him to the End. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Villagers Category:Wiki